


Angel 2

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has nothing to do with my other story Angel. For a challenge on missing pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel 2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: For the Don't Call Me… Challenge on Missing Pieces.

Angel

Miss Parker glared at Jarod in his cell that they had put him in when they had captured him and brought him back to the Centre.

"Don't call me Angel. I'm nobody's Angel."

"You're your Daddy's Angel."

"Not anymore, or have you forgotten that he jumped out of the plane?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker."

"You're not sorry."

"Yes, I am. I know how much you loved your father and I know how much it hurt when you found out about your past."

"Of course you do, boy genius."

"I really am sorry. How are you doing?"

"Just peachy now that you're back where you belong."

"You know this is not where I belong, Miss Parker. I belong out there helping people."

"What you should be doing is helping the Centre, genius boy."

"I am not helping the Centre. I know what they do to my sims and I'm not having that happen again."

Miss Parker gave him a glare and stalked off and left him alone in the cell. She didn't want to talk to Jarod right now and wondered if he was really sorry that they haven't found her Daddy yet. She knew that he didn't like her father, but she loved him even if he really wasn't her father. She still loved him as if he was her Daddy.


End file.
